Catching Quicksilver
by Sliver Night
Summary: All-New X-Factor specializes in helping people but what happens when own of their own is the one in need of help? How do you catch the fastest man in the world when he does not want to be caught? Quicksilver has always been sure of himself but recent events lead him down a dark path, now he has to face his past instead of running from it. F/M, M/M Remy, Pietro, Avengers,X-Factor


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel character or any Marvel anything, and I do not own Pietro, but I wish I did. I make no money off of this, so please don't sue!

**Catching Quicksilver**

"Love is like Quicksilver in the hand.

Leave the fingers open and it stays.

Clutch it and it darts away."

Dorothy Parker

**Channel 616 News Report**

Mutant Protest has reached an all level high, as more and more people have gathered around the Washington National Hospital here in Washington, D.C. We take you now to Vicky Vale who is there on the scene.

This is Vicky Vale reporting live from Washington National more and more people gather to protest the admission of a mutant to the hospital for care, it is confirmed the mutant superhero known as Quicksilver has been admitted for life threatening injuries and is currently in critical condition and being operated on. As many people now know Quicksilver is part of the X-Factor team of Serval Industries and who could forget their public announcement a few weeks ago where Quicksilver admitting to lying about being impersonated as a Skrull. Washington National is known for helping any person who shows up at their doors, both mutant and human alike and it is also one of the top hospitals in the country for mutant health. But why are so many here to protest the admittance of Quicksilver? Many of the people I spoke to here say it is because of what Quicksilver's Father Magneto has done to the people of the world during his time as a mutant terrorist and many others say that Quicksilver himself is a mutant terrorist as well and should be locked up. I will be waiting here for more news as it unfolds.

**_Two Weeks Ago_**

**Serval Industries**

Harrison Snow, CEO of Serval Industries and benefactor of the superhero team the X-Factor, looked up from his computer at the team assembled in the meeting room. His cool blue eyes locked on to each member of the team. Polaris, Team Leader, Mistress of Magnetism, Daughter of Magneto, sitting next to her was her half-brother Quicksilver, Fastest Man alive, formally of the Avengers, Son of Magneto and Twin brother to the Scarlet Witch. Next to him was Danger the robot, who was once Danger of the X-men, on to Cypher, a mutant with the ability to understand any language, then came Warlock the Technarch, and finally Gambit the Ragin Cajun, mutant with the ability to kinetically charge items like his playing cards and also King of the Thieves guild, former x-man.

Gambit looked bored as he shuffled and played with his card deck while Polaris waited patiently for Snow to discuss why they were meeting. It was Quicksilver who broke the silence, Snow knew that for a mutant with the ability to move at superhuman speeds the waiting must have been grating on his nerves, "What is this meeting about Snow?" All eyes shifted to Snow, and Gambit put away his cards.

"I have called you all here today about a mission, one of my business associates in Rio called me just a few hours ago to ask for X-Factors help. His son has been kidnapped by the local Cartel and the government can't move against them."

"Why not?", Cypher asked.

"The Cartel is very powerful and who ever isn't already in their pocket is terrified that their families will be targeted if they were to take action against them, which is where X-Factor comes in." Snow replied.

Polaris looked thoughtful as she swept aside a stray piece of green hair and said, "What information do we have about where they are holding the hostage?"

Snow nodded to his PR Linda, seated next to him, and she pulled up a file on all of their connecting computer screens and everyone leaned forward to read the information as Snow spoke, "The information that we were able to gather in the last few hours is that they are holding him in a facility in the heart of Rio where there is a very dense civilian population, you need to get the boy out of there in one piece and without any civilian damage."

"Its gonna be hard to do a smash and grab even with a distraction." Gambit said.

"Yes," Polaris agreed, "Are there any tunnels? Secret entrances? This will have to be a stealth mission."

Snow said, "We don't have much information because they are not connected to a internet computer grid but have their own closed system so we can't hack into them unless we were onsite and in the building that is heavily guarded day and night by member of the gangs, but we do know that we have a limited amount of time before they move the hostage, a few days at most."

"Why kidnap him in the first place?" Danger inquired.

Linda spoke, "Our business associate who wishes to remain anonymous has agreed to a deal with Serval to expand our technology in South America and for some reason the Cartel are not happy about that. They are using his son as a way to get him to do what they say, and to give them better technology which we assume will be used to aid the Cartel and their drug running operations."

"It doesn't matter," Polaris said, "we specialize in helping people and this boy needs us, no matter what we will get him out of there."

"Good," Snow said, "I already have the jet ready to go and all of the information that we gathered is on board, good luck team."

Author's Note:

Hello this is my first fanfiction story and I hope to update as soon as I can. This story will be focused on Pietro and it will get mature, you have been warned. lol, hope you enjoy!


End file.
